Out of this World
by Candyrinrin
Summary: Harry Potter is a simple kid. He get's good grades, stays out of trouble, listens to his mom and dad. So why is he being stalked by this crazy blonde... what do you mean he's an Alien? AU DMHP Slight RWHG Slash.ON HOLD
1. Justice

**AN:** So I was sitting down at the university centre the other day, looking out thus big ass window, when a thought entered my mind. I was actually writing up (by hand) the next chapter for **Chemistry in the Making** and **The Love of a Pharaoh **so I was already in the mood to write this idea down (before I forgot haha)!!

Hope you all like it… it won't be that long… only about 3 to 5 chapters, so enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way or form own Harry Potter or any things related to Harry Potter.

**Warnings:** This does contain slash… and a hyper Sirius, but of course you should already know that if you're reading this story.

**Now… with out further ado, from the makers of Chemistry in the Making and The Love of a Pharaoh; Candy-RinRin presents…

* * *

**

**Out of this World**

**Chapter One**

**JUSTICE!!

* * *

**

"Harry did you hear?" whispered an excited frizzy haired girl.

Green eyes glanced at the girl in front of him as the boy named Harry pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Hear what?" was the mumbled reply.

The girl sighed before turning her attention to the red headed, freckled faced boy sitting beside her.

"Honestly it's all over the school! Did you hear Ronald?"

Said boy shrugged, stuffing a giant slice of pizza in his mouth.

Harry chuckled at the girl's disgusted face and looked down at his homemade spaghetti. "What did you hear Hermione?"

Hermione grinned and leant across the cafeteria table.

"An alien is coming to our school!"

Oh my! Aliens? Let's explain!

About 20 or so years ago the world discovered we are actually not alone in the universe. An organization; not the men in black; sought out the extra- terrestrials, just to make sure they weren't going to destroy the Earth. What they found was that the aliens only used earth as a sort of airport, never staying for long.

It was extremely rare to see an alien in any school system since most, if not all, are centuries ahead in technology and schooling.

So having an alien come to their little high school was a really big deal.

Harry blinked at the grinning girl and slowly twirled his spaghetti.

"Do you really think an alien is coming here, of all places?"

Ron gulped down his food and gazed at the ceiling, "I hope it's a space babe."

Hermione scoffed and smacked Ron on the back of the head.

"Really Ron an alien with more knowledge then anyone on Earth is coming to our school and all you can say is 'I hope it's a space babe.'" Hermione sighed and her grin returned to her face, "Besides I heard the alien is a boy and a prince!"

The girl squealed as Ron and Harry rolled their eyes, abandoning their empty plates when he warning bell rang.

The rest of the day passed verily quickly for the three friends each saying goodbye as they walked home.

Harry sighed, slowly entering his house, only to be glomped by his mother.

Lily Potter the mother of Harry and wife of James Potter hugged her son, cooing at his cuteness and shortness.

"Did you have a good day at school Har- Bear?"

Harry struggled out of his mothers hold then braced himself as he was pulled in to another one by his godfather.

"Hello pup! Did you miss your favourite godfather!?"

Harry groaned as his mother and godfather fawned and cooed over his so called cuteness, which he never saw, while trying to free himself from the strong hold.

Finally able to break free, Harry ran to his room and locked the door before the other two were able to follow.

Harry sluggishly walked over to his four poster bed and collapsed on the navy comforter, realising his mother, or godfather, stole his backpack… again.

"Damn their getting good at that." Harry mumbled into his pillow.

The green eyed boy debated going down stairs to rescue his backpack but decided not to fall into the evil duo's trap which he dubbed operation: cuddle Harry until he can no longer breathe.

Harry knew he was small for his age, especially compared to the 5'10 Ronald Weasley. Harry being 5'5 was subjected to many squeals and cheek pinches; not all on his face.

The pouting boy sighed, hugging his pillow to his chest.

"Is there any Justice in the world!? I'm not a teddy bear!"

Laughter was heard outside his door causing Harry to growl and throw his pillow at the white barrier.

"Go away!"

"Sorry pup not until you come out."

"Like hell I'm coming out." Replied Harry in a low voice.

"Lily, Sirius? What are you doing outside Harry's door?"

Harry sighed in happiness as he heard his Uncle Remus' voice, knowing that his father was also home.

"Now they'll attack them instead of me."

A twin squeal was heard then two grunts as said men was tackled to the ground and Harry stayed smirking smugly in his room.

* * *

Ron and Harry groggily walked up the steps to Hogwarts high school as they discussed the crazy people they like to call their families.

"She's gone totally bonkers mate. All I heard was alien this and prince that! Then mum got all girly and 'mione came over to talk about proper manners around alien royalty or something like that."

Harry laughed as the two walked through the school doors. "My mum was the same way after Uncle Remus and dad told her. Apparently they had to help them settle into their new home."

"Them? Plural! As in more then one!"

Harry sorted and rolled his eyes as he put in the combination to his locker.

"Of course his family's here with him Ron."

Ron perked up; taking out the book he needed for his first class from the locker besides Harry. "Any sisters?"

Harry gave his friend a mock sympathetic look and shook his head.

"Sorry mate, only him and his father. Seems there are only males on their planet."

Ron sputtered in astonishment and nearly dropped his backpack on the hallway floor.

"How do they live!? How do they have babies!?" exclaimed Ron failing his free arm in the air, almost hitting a boy next to him.

The speckled boy shrugged and walked passes the taller boy, heading towards their homeroom. As both males walked up the hallway Harry noticed the lack of females.

"Where are they staying away?"

Harry looked up at the red head and thought before answering.

"I think dad said their staying with Snape."

"Snape!" yelled Ron gasping in horror. "Our very own git of a chemistry teacher!"

"Who is standing right behind you."

"WAHH!"

Ron turned around and found a semi empty hall with no sight of said chemistry teacher.

"Harry!"

Harry giggled and opened the level 3 **(1)** homeroom door only to find a horde of girls of all ages surrounding one of the desks in front.

The two boys blinked, walking to their desks in the middle of the class, which also gave the, a good view of what was happening in the centre of the girl circle.

In the middle sat a platinum- blonde haired boy. Pure white feathers were mixed in with his soft looking locks. His ears, which were pointed like an elf, were pierced about four times in each ear. One sharp tooth was poking out of his mouth and resting against his pale bottom lip. A strange light blue marking was on his forehead almost looking like a quarter moon. He wore a plain sleeveless black turtle neck shirt and low hip hugging dark jeans covered his legs.

Harry and Ron raised an eyebrow as they watched the many girls of their class and neighbouring classes ask the alien prince questions or squeal at his hotness.

"Maybe he doesn't speak English." Said Ron as he tipped back on his chair.

"Non-sense Ronald, he wouldn't be able to attend this school if he didn't speak English."

Ron yelped in surprise at Hermione's voice, trying to gain his balance before he fell.

"Bloody hell 'Mione! Don't sneak up on people like that!" yelled Ron now sitting on four legs.

The brunette rolled her eyes as she too took her seat by the red head and waited for the homeroom teacher.

Harry sighed and looked over to the gang of chattering girls, seeing a flash of familiar red hair.

"Hey Ron, isn't that your sister?"

Ron glanced over and groaned as he watched his sister flirt with the annoyed looking blonde prince.

"Well I better go over and save my sister from being alien chow; come on mate."

Both boys got up and pushed their way through the throng of girls in order to reach the red headed girl, who was right by the blonde's desk.

Ron was about to speak when the blonde snapped his eyes open and raised his aristocratic nose in the air as if to sniff the air.

The room grew silent as the blonde slowly turned his head towards Harry and spiral ice blue eyes **(2)** meet blazing emerald.

Harry gasped as those bone chilling eyes stared straight into his own making his breathe catch in his throat.

A small smirk appeared on the blondes pale lips and a hand reached out, grabbing Harry's wrist and tugging him down, non to gently, on the blondes lap.

Harry squeaked as he sat in the blonde's lap, a blush spreading across his face and one strong arm wrapping around his face while the other held the smaller boys head under a pale chin.

Ron and the girls gapped at the two as the blonde prince began to purr, nuzzling Harry's raven hair. Ron's face grew red as he watched his friend being snuggled like a new born kitten. The red head took a giant breathe and closed his eyes.

"BWAHAHAHA!!"

Ron laughed as he pointed at the eye twitching raven and confused looking blonde. All the girls grumbled in anger and were about to attack the red head when a long dark haired man jumped into class.

Dark blue eyes blinked at the crowd in his class and banged his briefcase on the teacher's desk.

"Did I get more students?"

The many girls blinked and ran past the teacher to escape the crazy man. Ron wiped the tears from his eyes and made his way to his desk, earning a smack from Hermione when he was in reach. Harry too tried to move but the blonde growled and held tighter, sticking out a light blue pierced tongue and sliding the soft appendage up Harry's cheek.

Harry epped in surprise and shivered as the blonde made a sound of approval.

"Nz obndz jtz Draco. Zpvz bsdz opxz njodz. **(3)**" The blonde said before nuzzling Harry's reddening cheek.

Giggling was heard around the classroom as the teacher raised a dark eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Class this is Prince Draco from the cosmos galaxy. Um… you can speak English right?"

Draco looked up from his Harry cuddling and stared at the teacher.

"Yes."

Everyone blinked at the quiet answer as Harry looked up at the blonde prince with his big green eyes. Draco gazed at the cute raven in his arms.

A flash was seen and the two boys looked at the teacher who was taking pictures like a rapid fan girl.

Harry pouted and struggled out of the princes arms, grabbed his backpack and ran from the class, a blush permanently staining his face.

Draco blinked in confusion before gracefully following the raven haired youth.

Everyone stared at the door and a student raised her hand.

"Professor Black, may I have one of the pictures?"

* * *

"Ron I'm going crazy!"

Ron snorted as he kicked the football to Harry. "Maybe he likes you."

Harry stopped the ball and kicked it back to the red head with a little more force hen needed. "This is beyond like Ron! I can't talk to anyone because he thinks I'll run off with them, which I just might do, and he's following me everywhere. Plus all the girls are glaring at me! Pansy Parkinson especially! If looks could kill I would be killed brought back to life and killed again by her eyes only."

Ron chuckled and kicked the ball to Harry, watching as the raven failed to stop it in favour of pulling up the borrowed shorts. Since Harry rushed out of his house hoping to escape his morning snuggle, he forgot his gym clothes, borrowing an extra t-shirt and shorts from the red head.

However, being as short and small as he is the shirt was kept sliding off one shoulder and his shorts kept falling off his hips. Though the shorts fit better then the two boys thought because of the ravens curvy hips.

"Next time borrow Hermione's clothes. At least they'll fit better." Stated Ron with a small chuckle.

Harry glared and mumbled all the curses he knew as he walked towards their ball. He was about to pick it up when a white blur attached itself onto Harry, cuddling him like a brand new teddy bear.

"Harry, why did you run away? Do you no longer like me?"

Harry groaned as he heard snickers from the other students, mentally screaming and whining like a little kid.

Harry, once again, pried himself from the blonde's hold and faced the smirking prince. He was just about to speak when he noticed the blonde looking at something on Harry's shoulder.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he glanced at his shoulder, seeing that the shirt has totally slid off showing his slightly tanned shoulder.

Draco sniffed and brought Harry closer, pulling the shirt up so his shoulder was covered. "Harry I muz by you proper clothing. I cannot have my future husband showing off hiz skin."

Harry's eyes widen, his eye twitching as he heard two pairs of feet run up behind him, the owners calling out his name.

Hermione looked worriedly at the frozen boy as Ron lifted an eyebrow at the blonde prince who was staring at them strangely.

"Why do you smell like my Harry?"

Hermione smiled nervously and extended a hand to the prince. "M-my name is Hermione Granger. I am a close friend of Harry's. It's a pleasure meeting someone of such high stature."

Draco looked at the offered hand, recognizing the human gesture, and shook the girls hand briefly before directing his gaze to Ron.

Ron sighed and stuck out his hand. "Ronald Weasley. Everyone calls me Ron. Best friend to 'your' Harry."

Hermione sighed as Draco also briefly shook the red heads hand. Harry slowly broke form his trance and glared at the three before directing his gaze to the blonde alien.

"What do you mean future husband!" yelled Harry, putting his hands on his hips.

"I have claimed you as my husband little raven." The blonde replied as he wrapped Harry in his arms and nuzzled his smooth cheek.

Harry blushed and whimpered as Draco's lips brushed against the corner of his mouth. Ron was about to laugh again until Hermione glared at the red head effectively shutting him up.

Harry pushed the blonde back, keeping him at arms length as the raven haired human caught his breath.

"Look, Draco, I'm not sure… how relationships go on your planet but… here on earth you can't just go around claiming people as you future husband…well you can… but it takes more then that."

Draco blinked at the still blushing teen before a look of recognition crossed his face.

"Ah I remember reading about this somewhere. I believe the term is courting… or dating, before mating." Draco stated then smirked at Harry before grabbing him around the shoulder and bringing him to his body. "From diz point on, we are now dating! Then after diz skewl iz over we shall mate!"

Harry groaned as he heard a gasp and muffed laughter from his supposed friends who were doing a horrible job at rescuing him from the hot alien.

Wait a minute… hot.

Harry sighed. "This is going to be a long year."

* * *

Yes yes I started another story… but I can't help it this idea just popped in my head!!

1. I'm not sure about the different school systems around the world lol so I'll just use my school system which means level three is grade 12.

2. Think of Rikku from Final fantasy 10.

3. Yes this language (as far as I know) is totally made up… honestly it took me 2 mins to make this up. It does actually say something and it's actually pretty easy to figure out… the first person to figure it out gets the next chapter dedicated to them… yeah not a very big prize but that's all I can offer.

Hope you like!! R&R


	2. Confusion

**AN: **Hey guys!! Sorry for the prolonged update!! I actually have the updates of all 3 stories done on my laptop but of course there is something wrong with my adapter. So, my computer is dead with no means of recharging until I get a new cord, I couldn't find my usb so I could only save it on my computer and I have to write everything over!! I am so not pumped!!

Anyways moving on, for those who didn't know Draco's language is just taking the letter after the letter used in the word and adding a 'z' at the end; except with people's names or places. Ex: Cake-- Dblfz. It looks like gibberish but pronounce anyway you want; let your imagination go wild.

I am dedicating this chapter to two people…. Because I want to….. I know I said one …. But I'm picking 2!!

Since I am way to lazy to write out the speech….

"Human talk"

_Alien language_

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way or form own Harry Potter or any things related to Harry Potter.

**Warnings:** This does contain slash… and a hyper Sirius, but of course you should already know that if you're reading this story.

* * *

**Out of This World**

**Chapter 2**

**Dedicated to:**

**My Flawed Perfection**

**&**

**DarkArtemiss**

**CONFUSION!!**

Art class. Oh wonderful art class. The period in which Ron, Harry and Hermione all shared together. However, only two of the three were present at the moment. A strange phenomenon in the history of all classes shared by the three best friends. No matter where they were in the giant school, somehow they always ended up together at the same time.

Ron shrugged, totally oblivious to this phenomenon, before walking to his art station. Hermione followed, a worried expression formed on the frizzy haired girls face. They both sat on bright orange plastic chairs and waited for their raven-haired friend.

"I wonder where he is? He was the closest to the art room, so he should be here by now."

Ron sighed and tipped back on his chair, hands gripping the table.

"Maybe he got hold up. What did he have?"

Hermione tapped her chin in thought, "I think he had theatre arts."

Ron nodded concentrating on his balance.

"I think Cedric Diggory is also taking that class."

A snort left Ron as Hermione looked at the red head with a disapproving glare.

"Stop that you'll hurt yourself!"

Ron huffed but still placed his chair on four legs, crossing his arms across his chest.

" He's probably ogling Diggory or something, don't worry so much 'mione."

It was a known fact, between the three friends, that Harry had a crush on the schools heartthrob, Cedric Diggory. Not only was he the football captain but also excelled in his schoolwork and everything else he did. Plus, he was easy on the eyes.

Hermione nodded. A sigh passing her lips as the two friends sat in a peaceful silence, other students chatting quietly while they waited for the arts teacher.

'_**BANG**__**'**_

A panting green-eyed boy with flushed cheeks stormed into the room, scaring half the students in the process. Said raven flew across the room and dived behind a bewildered red head boy**(1)**.

The two friends looked at Harry before looking at each other, then back at the hiding boy.

"Is he coming?" Whispered Harry.

Ron lifted an eyebrow "Who?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed at the boy's question, "No Harry. Now get off the floor."

Harry slumped in his chair between Ron and Hermione banging his head on the desk.

"He's been following me everywhere! And he won't stop touching me, clinging to me and… and … garr!"

Ron and Hermione blinked as they watched their friend pull his hair in frustration.

"And you won't even believe what happened in theatre arts."

**FLASHBACK : **

Harry stood in line with the other students as his theatre arts professor, Ms. Trelawney, assigned the warm- up partners. At the beginning of each class the students would do a number of … interesting exercises in order to get in the mood and feel of the stage.

The exercises ranged from mirroring your partner, to more physical things such as creating the alphabet with your bodies.

Harry tapped his outer thighs in impatience as his teacher paired up the students. Since the beginning of the school year Harry has been hoping to be paired up with Cedric

Diggory, the cookie to his cream; the banana to his peanut butter; the heart to his throb.

"Harry Potter you will be paired with Cedric today."

Harry tired to suppress his happy dance as he walked over to the smiling brunet. He nervously tucked a piece of raven hair behind his ear as a blush settled over his cheeks.

"I g-guess we're partners today." Said Harry as he shuffled his feet.

Cedric grinned at the shy boy, "Yes I suppose we are."

Harry laughed as he internally scolded himself.

'Way to state the obvious Harry, god I suck at starting conversations.'

"Okay young actors and actresses, now that you are all paired up let us begin with a trust exercise. Chop chop everyone! Find a place on the stage and get to it."

Everyone moved to various places on the stage and begun the task assigned. Harry gulped as a smiling Cedric moved behind him, taking the role of the person to be trusted.

Slowly lifting his arms Harry was about to ask if the older boy was ready until two strong arms wrapped around his waist; bringing his back closer to a warm muscular chest. Harry gasped as warm puffs of air brushed pass his sensitive ear.

"Do you trust me?"

Harry blushed a deep red as the body removed itself from his own. Closing his eyes, Harry tipped back only to fall into the warm embrace again.

A smile crept on both faces while they gazed in each other's eyes. Cedric was about to speak when a loud piercing scream echoed through the stage area causing everyone to cover their ears.

An angry looking Draco walked into the auditorium, a cat-like grace laced with each step. Cedric and Harry righted themselves as the alien prince appeared nose to nose with Cedric.

Harry gazed in wonder at the site of the prince. The feathers intermixed with his hair seemed to stand out more and his eyes were the iciest blue the raven-haired boy has ever seen. His face was emotionless however for some reason Harry could tell he was furious.

Cedric stood his ground as the icy prince glared. A smile spread across the brunet's lips,

hands slipping into his jeans pockets.

"How can I help you Malfoy?"

The display of indifference did nothing to Draco's current state.

"Tell me human, what relationship do you have with _my_ Harry."

Cedric lifted an eyebrow and straighten his posture, a frown appearing while he glared at

Draco.

"Your Harry? I do believe he is a free person and can have 'relations' with anyone he wants."

Harry stared wide-eyed at the glaring brunet a smile and blush appearing on his face.

'Cedric is sticking up for me! I can't believe it… I think I'm gonna faint! Damn I sound like a girl'

Harry's train of thoughts stopped as Draco's fists shook. The raven haired boy glanced at the aliens face and noticed something different about the blond.

'His hair is getting darker… and the tattoo on his forehead is changing.'

A rush of emotions over loaded Harry's mind as Draco slowly transformed.

'Can't anyone else see it? Why is everyone just standing around!?'

As if in slow motion, Harry ran to Draco and wrapped his arms around the alien prince, burring his face in the strong chest.

Harry felt Draco shake with rage and held on tighter. "Please… stop…"

Like magic Draco calmed in Harry's arms sliding his own around the shorter boys shoulders, bringing Harry even closer to the warm body.

"Mi-mine… my Harry."

**End Flashback : **

Hermione and Ron stared shocked at their smaller friend as Harry doodled on a piece of scarp paper.

Snapping from her stupor first Hermione laid her hands flat on the table, tapping the old platform lightly with her fingertips. Ron tipped back on his chair a thoughtful expression etched on his freckled face.

Silence overtook the three friends while other conversations carried on around them.

"Bloody hell."

Harry snorted and Hermione rolled her eyes, a smile creeping on her lips.

"What I don't understand is why didn't Professor Trelawney do anything while this was happening. Does the Headmaster even know? How about Professor Snape? He is Draco's err… guardian of sorts."

Harry sighed as he drew spirals on the worn piece of paper, "Professor Trelawney was filming the whole thing said it was inspiration for a play or something."

Ron chuckled as Hermione huffed and muttered about unfit teachers.

"After that he wouldn't't stop following me. Every person who tried to talk to me, he growled and threatened them."

Hermione patted her friend on the back while Ron grounded his chair. A mischievous look crossed the red heads face, warning Harry of a bad joke to come when a bang was heard from the classroom door, interrupting Ron in the process.

An icy blonde sauntered into the art room, eyes narrowed and a sneer on his flawless face. His pointed ears twitched as the classroom filled with whispers and giggles. Harry squeaked at the blonde's presence and went to dive behind Ron when Draco suddenly appeared in front of the panicking teen.

A flicker of emotion crossed Draco's eyes as he watched Harry's millionth attempt to run away.

"Harry, do you no longer want to be with me?"

Harry's heart and head felt full. As those words let the blonde's lips, the air around the teen became denser causing him to gasp. Foreign emotions flashed into his mind, as the room seemed to melt away.

'I-it's so hard to breathe.'

Draco's eyes widen in surprise.

'What is this feeling?'

The blonde's eyes glazed over, changing to mercury. A third eye opened on the aliens forehead.

'What's… going on?'

-/-

A soft hand is what Harry felt when he gained consciousness. The cool hand soothed his warmer then usual skin, causing a whimper to escape his lips. Slowly he opened his eyes to see a blurry figure hovering above him.

"Dra…co…?" The blonde's name passed Harry's lips in a whisper followed by many foreign feelings.

A slender finger traced Harry's nose; slowly moving down softly to touch Harry's plump lips.

"Father! Stop that thiz instant!"

The hand and body removed itself from the raven-haired boy causing the boy to become cold. Harry blinked. Trying to get rid of the blurriness, as two blonde figures argued in a strange language. Once his vision was slightly less blurry, Harry glanced around the room; noticing he was no linger in school.

The room was pure white, but not like a hospital room where the smell of cleaning alcohol lingered in the air and curtains with little animals hung in the windows. This room reminded Harry of clouds.

The bed was soft and smelled of roses. A canopy hung above with flowing white drapes. A light breeze drifted in through two open french doors, which he guessed lead out to a balcony.

Shifting to a sitting position, Harry looked at the two blondes glaring at each other at the foot of the gigantic bed.

The older blonde; even though it was hard to tell he was older; held more of an amused smirk. His hair was long and shiny with pale blue feathers mixed with the blonde locks. His face was flawless with many piercings through his pointed ears. He too had a tattoo on his forehead and bright gray eyes. He wore a simple white button up shirt; leaving a few buttons on top undone and a pair of black hip hugging jeans.

Harry opened and closed his mouth like a fish as Draco's father winked at the shocked boy before gracefully walking out of the room.

The alien prince sneered at his father's retreating back and turned towards the boy sitting on the white soft bed.

Plopping beside the raven haired boy, Draco slowly brought a hand to the soft cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

Harry scrunched up his nose cutely and thought about the question.

"I'm not sure." Harry answered unconsciously leaning into Draco's hand, "I can't remember much… where are we?"

Smiling gently Draco swiftly drew Harry into his arms almost laughing when he heard the boy squeak.

Squirming in the blondes strong hold, Harry huffed in annoyance and pushed on the alien's chest. Feeling the arms loosen their hold Harry glared up at the blonde while trying to keep his blush at bay.

'Damn him and his… his beautiful… everything!'

Harry gasped as he felt something soft press against his lips and a wet appendage slide into his parted mouth.

A little metal ball connected to a silky tongue mapped out Harry's mouth, memorizing every crevice.

A whimper escaped from Harry as he weakly tried to push Draco away causing the blonde to smirk and push them both to the bed.

Reaching a hand under the wiggling boys shirt, Draco's long fingers caressed a pert nipple to hardness before giving the other the same treatment.

Harry moaned out loud as Draco disconnected their lips, kissing, nibbling, and licking his way down Harry's jaw to his neck.

A frantic knocking and yelling was heard causing the two to break apart leaving a frustrated blonde and panting/blushing raven.

Sighing Draco stood from the bed, fixing up his own and Harry's clothes, then walked to the door and opened it wide.

A frowning Snape was seen on the other side as Draco's father hung from the man's shoulders, a smirk on his lips. A red headed woman, who was the one yelling, and brown haired man stood behind the twitching Snape.

"Draco, would you escort Mr. Potter to the den while I calm his mother."

Draco nodded and walked back to the room lifting a protesting Harry to his arms like a bride and carrying him downstairs.

Remus and Snape restrained Lily from following the duo, before the two disappeared down the stairs.

Snape sighed then glared at the blonde haired man who yet to let go.

"Lucius, please do not attach your person to me when ever I enter the house."

Lucius lifted an eyebrow and brought a hand to Snape's face, tracing the other mans jaw.

"That's not what you were saying lazt night, Severuz."

Lily blushed and Remus held in his laughter at the sight of the great Severus Snape blushing.

Snape coughed; letting Lucius do what he wanted, and turned to Lily.

"You must calm down and listen. I know how… protective… you get when it involves Harry."

Remus snorted. "More like crazy."

Lily glared at the man beside her, "What was that?"

Laughing nervously Remus headed towards the door.

"Let's start this little meeting shall we."

Once everyone was assembled in the den; James and Sirius having arrived moments after they entered the room, they all turned to Lucius for an explanation.

Sighing, from having to leave his comfortable position, Lucius stood and faced the others in the room.

"Draco and I in fact do not come from another galaxy as Mr. Black likes to put it."

Sirius smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Some astronomers believed that on the edge of the solar system was a dark hidden planet.**(2)** That is true. We can not tell you the name of the planet but it does exist."

Lucius paused, waiting for the group to absorb the information before continuing.

"For this little meeting you must understand, on our planet we have no women as such. To you humans, the submissive being the child bearer, would be seen as the female. The dominate the male. However both the submissive and dominate have male body parts. Usually our people only mate with their chosen but a few, like myself mate for the sake of bearing a child.

Being a king that was expected of me. Draco has not found a mate on our planet, but found one on yourz."

Snape rolled his eyes at the crude explanation and pulled Lucius to his side. Which caused the blonde to attach to him once again.

"Have you no other way to explain?"

Lucius shrugged and smirked at the dark haired man.

_I don't like speaking in human._

Draco sighed and turned to Harry and his confused family.

"What my father is trying to say is that on our planet, once the dominate has found it submissive they will bond, or marry, and form a family. Usually only monarchs who are required to produce a heir will mate with someone other then their chosen f they are already found.

When they are found, the dominates third eye will open and the mates will connect entering the first stage of bonding."

Harry gasped, eyes growing wide.

"T-that means…"

Draco smiled.

"Mates."

* * *

Woot!! Would this be a cliffy?? Not sure anyways…

1. OMG true in more ways then one haha I laughed when I realized what I wrote!!

2. I read this somewhere but I'm not sure where… so I didn't actually make this up dum dum dummmmmmmmm.

Anyways hope you enjoyed reviews are great!! Cookies are better hehe!! R/R

July 24, 2008 / 1:49am


End file.
